


forever starts with you

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Very In Love, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends, Chinese Food, Couch Cuddles, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin are Soulmates, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Clothes, Top Lee Jeno, pancakes are a euphemism, soft pancake porn, they’re very cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: "Can I ask you something?"Jeno snorts before answering."You already did, but sure, I'll allow another one," he hums, his other hand coming up to play with Jaemin's now dried hair.Jaemin ignores his sass, a bit more interested in Jeno's answer as he asks,"What do you see in me?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 469
Collections: JenJaem





	forever starts with you

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write something very soft, because i never write pure fluff. but hehe, here’s my attempt <3

Droplets of ice cold water pound mercilessly onto the pavement, soaking deep into the concrete, along with everyone else who is unfortunate enough to be caught up in the rain. 

Jaemin just so happens to be a bit more than just simply unfortunate, seeing as he didn't have an umbrella on him. He believes it's not all his fault though, why wouldn't the weather forecast prepare him for such a storm? 

Nonetheless, he finds himself breaking into a jog, not wanting to feel the rain water soak into his jacket and weigh him down for longer than necessary. His hair, he already knows, is a lost cause, brown and matted to his forehead. He knows it'll also frizz up once it dries a bit, but he can't he bothered to think too much about that when he sees his destination point in sight. 

He's lucky it only started raining once he reached inside of campus, no added obstacles caused by cars or pedestrians, seeing as not many people are dumb like Jaemin and are running around in the heavy rain. 

Once again, it's not his fault, but he won't get into that. 

Jaemin gets weird looks from people when he stumbles into the residence building, dripping water everywhere with every minuscule movement he makes. He has half the mind to feel bad for whoever has to clean it up, but then he feels the cold run deep enough to chill his bones, so the only thought he has in mind is getting up to the eighth floor. 

It's to his luck that the elevators aren't running, and he internally yells at all the inconveniences the day poses. It's evening, everything should be wrapping up, but somehow the world still finds ways to throw Jaemin off. 

He never did appreciate the rain. Or stairs. 

But he has no choice but to drag his heavy and wet self up eight flights, dripping water in a trail behind him with every step he takes. Once again, he feels bad for whoever has to clean it up.

By the time he's reached the eighth floor, he's between a weird limbo where his bones are chilly because of the rain, but his body is sweating because of all the stairs he's climbed. 

He reaches the door he's looking for, and Jaemin only has to knock once before it flies open. Jaemin doesn't even get to take a proper look at the other's face before there's a towel around him and one in his hair. 

He's pulled into the doorway after that, faintly hearing the door click shut behind him. He'd be able to hear it much clearer if it weren't for the aggressive towel drying his hair. 

"I'm so sorry," Jeno says, hurriedly, leading Jaemin to the bathroom as soon as he toes his shoes off. His socks are also soaked, and he feels bad for getting Jeno's floors wet, but it is the older boy who's leading him, so he guesses he could just blame it on him. "I didn't think it'd start pouring, shit I'm sorry."

Jeno worries a lot about things Jaemin finds mundane, but then again Jaemin gets excited over things Jeno finds mundane. There's a bit of a balance between them like that. 

And anyway, Jaemin didn't think Jeno should be apologizing for the stupid clouds, and the stupid weatherman who failed to inform them both of the impending rainstorm, but Jeno tends to blame himself for a lot of things. They're working on it, really, but old habits die hard. 

"It's not your fault," Jaemin assures, though he doubts it makes Jeno feel any better when his teeth clatter against themselves. 

He can hear Jeno sigh behind him, before he's removing the two towels from his body. Jeno then takes off his jacket, heavy with water, and lets it fall to the floor. He turns the younger around, and then Jaemin is looking at Jeno for all of three seconds before the latter pulls his wet hoodie over his head as well. 

The fabric is heavier than it needs to be, and it lands in the pile alongside Jaemin's jacket with a weird sound. 

Jaemin stands shirtless in the bathroom with Jeno, as the older boy looks down at his skinny jeans, which are practically glued to his skin. 

"Take a shower," Jeno sighs again, taking off Jaemin's belt for him. "That's as much help as I can be. Have fun peeling those off."

Jaemin rolls his eyes, Jeno is back to normal already, but he unbuttons his jeans without further prompting. It takes more effort than he'd like to admit, to simply push his jeans down his thighs, and he has to resort to sitting down on the closed toilet lid to pull the rest of the fabric off of his legs. 

Jaemin is only in his underwear when Jeno comes back, panting with a flushed face. Wet skinny jeans were going to be the death of him. 

"Here's some clothes," the older boy says, clearly trying to hold back a laugh at the sight of Jaemin. "Don't take too long, the food will get cold."

Jaemin has half the mind to snark back at Jeno, but the latter is gracious enough to let him use his shower and his clothes. Although, he has a feeling any decent human being would, he has Jeno on a glorified pedestal. 

Jeno promptly leaves after flicking Jaemin on the forehead for no reason, to which Jaemin glares at him while the door closes, and he's left alone. 

He's been in Jeno's shower multiple times, so he makes quick work of rinsing himself off with hot water. He uses Jeno eucalyptus body wash, obsessed with the way it smells on Jeno. He washes his hair too just for the hell of it, and by the time he steps out, he smells exactly like Jeno. Even more so as he steps into the other's sweatpants and sweatshirt. 

He's a walking, talking, Jeno clone as he exits the bathroom, feeling warmer than he was when he came into the dorm room. His lays his wet clothes on the radiator to dry, knowing it'd take a while and that he'd have to toss it into the washing machine later. But that could wait for exactly that; later. 

Now, Jeno is sitting on the couch with takeout containers on the coffee table, scrolling through Netflix on his laptop.

Jaemin doesn't bother with finesse when he jumps into the other's arms, obscuring his view of the laptop screen. He hears Jeno complain under his weight, but he makes no move to get off. Instead, he makes himself comfortable, tangling their legs together and laying his head onto Jeno's chest. 

"Get off of me," he groans, hands on Jaemin's shoulder to try and push him away. 

Jaemin only shakes his head. 

"Nuh uh. I haven't seen you in days, Jeno-ya,"

With Jeno being swamped with group projects and his part time job, hanging out the past week has been near impossible. Jaemin wasn't any better, constant tutoring lessons for freshmen piling up to as much as three times a day. 

Phone calls and texts had sufficed, but when Jeno asked him to come over for a sleepover, Jaemin had cancelled his tutoring sessions with the excuse of a family emergency. Jeno didn't have to know that part, and no one had to know it wasn't really an emergency. All that mattered was that Jaemin was with Jeno now, able to hear his heartbeat and press his lips to his skin. 

"Alright, that's cute and everything, but we still need to eat," Jeno says, no longer pushing Jaemin off of him, but moving the both of them up to a sitting position. He keeps Jaemin between his own two legs after some maneuvering, and then Jaemin laces their fingers together, leading them both to rest on his stomach. "How are we supposed to eat if we can’t use our hands?"

"Can you stop talking about food for a second? I just want to hold your hand but you're making it hard for me," Jaemin complains, effectively shutting the other up. 

He always ends up letting up sooner or later, but with Jaemin sounding persistent and a bit more serious than normal, Jeno doesn't say anything as he squeezes Jaemin's hand gently. 

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I missed you."

Jeno can feel the way Jaemin melts at his words, Jaemin's body moulding against his own. The only thing Jeno would change about this moment is for Jaemin to smell like he usually does, but Jeno has no one but the rain to blame for that. 

"I missed you too," Jaemin says softly, bringing one of their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss to Jeno's knuckles. "Your hands are big."

It's not new knowledge, it's something Jaemin brings up quite often. Realistically, his hands aren't even that much bigger than Jaemin's, but he'll let the other believe what he wants. 

"Your hands are just tiny," Jeno says softly, pressing his own tender kiss to the side of Jaemin, neck. When he breathes in, he smells his own body wash, and when he tries to sniff at Jaemin's semi damp hair, it smells like his coconut shampoo. "Little baby hands."

"No," Jaemin says immediately, and Jeno doesn't have to be looking at his face to know he's pouting. Jaemin has predictable, and very cute, habits like that. "What did you order anyway?"

Diverting the topic at hand, very Jaemin like, very predictable. 

Nonetheless,

"Chinese glass noodles," he starts, looking over to the coffee table to make sure he doesn't miss anything. "Sweet and sour pork, soup dumplings and spicy chicken wings."

"You're the best," Jaemin sighs contently, finally moving off of Jeno and sitting into a proper eating position. Jeno doesn't doubt that the only reason he did this was because the mention of all the food made him hungry. "Better than the best."

Amused, Jeno pops open all the takeout containers, giving Jaemin his utensils and a bowl. They both sit in the middle of the couch with the coffee table in front of them, his laptop set up behind all the food. 

"What's better then the best?" Jeno asks as he watches Jaemin take the first serving. Jaemin piles endless amount of food into his bowl, not caring if things were touching. Jeno was a little picky about that, which is why he ends up  
taking a little into his bowl at a time. 

"You,"

Jeno giggles at Jaemin's answer, once again, very predictable. Jaemin is nothing if not unbearably cheesy, but Jeno's used to it, and dare he say, he likes it. 

He likes a lot of things about Jaemin. 

They don't really pay attention to the show that's playing, Jaemin being more focused on his food and Jeno being more focused on his Jaemin. 

Jaemin, who doesn't understand that it's safer to swallow whatever is in your mouth before shoving more food into it, has his cheeks blown up more than if he were to eat like a normal person. But Jeno thinks it's cute, so he doesn't say anything, just keeps water on standby. 

They both collapse against the couch when all the food has been cleared, backs slouched and hands on their very full bellies. 

"You're making me fat," Jaemin whines cutely, staring at his belly. He's lifted up the hem of Jeno's sweatshirt, poking at his food baby. 

Jeno glances over at him, immediately smiling at the pout on the younger face as he continuously runs his fingers over his stomach. Granted, Jeno's sure his stomach looks the same, but he finds it cute how Jaemin is playing with his. 

"Babe, you didn't say it correctly. I'm making us fat," he corrects, emphasizing the latter part of his statement. 

Jaemin frowns in his direction, merciless when he throws himself onto Jeno, similar to the way he had before they began to eat. Now though, Jeno doesn't appreciate the added weight after just eating, but Jaemin looks like he's making himself comfortable, so he knows the younger isn't going to get off of him any time soon. All he can do is make himself comfortable as well, and it ends with then laying side by side on the couch, Jaemin's head on his shoulder and their legs slotted together. 

Jaemin doesn't like sitting around without a pillow, someone else's leg, anything, between his own, and Jeno found it weird. Now, he just lets Jaemin do whatever, because he couldn't rip the younger away from his habits no matter what he tried. He's just glad none of his habits are actually bad. 

"Would you still love me if I was fat?" Jaemin asks, interlacing their fingers together again. This time they rest of Jeno's stomach, and while the pressure is a bit uncomfortable, he lets it be. 

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Jeno scoffs, squeezing Jaemin's hand hits a bit tighter. "I'd love you no matter what."

Jaemin knows Jeno is saying that to ease his thoughts, even though it wasn't meant to be a completely serious question to begin with. Nonetheless, he smiles at Jeno's answer, hearing the sincerity behind his words. 

For fun, and maybe because he's a little curious, Jaemin goes,

"Can I ask you something?"

Jeno snorts before answering. 

"You already did, but sure, I'll allow another one," he hums, his other hand coming up to play with Jaemin's now dried hair. 

Jaemin ignores his sass, a bit more interested in Jeno's answer as he asks, 

"What do you see in me?"

Jaemin thinks Jeno looks taken aback for a moment, but then his usual crescent smile takes over his face, and he tilts his head to the side before answering. 

"Hm? Besides the stars?" 

He sounds amused as he answers, even more so when he sees Jaemin blush at his words. Dusted in pink, Jaemin tries to frown at Jeno, but he doubts it comes off as effective. 

"You know what I mean," he insists, looking up at Jeno for a second before his unbearably adorable smile is too much for his heart. "What do you see in me?" He asks again. 

He's curious towards the answer, especially since now Jeno will truly have to think about it. Jaemin doesn't think he has these thoughts all of the time, but once in a while, it crosses his mind. Plus, it doesn't hurt to hear some nice words. 

"Well," Jeno starts, and just by this one word, Jaemin can tell he's being serious. Where his head is on his shoulder, Jaemin can hear Jeno gulp before continuing in a low whisper. "When I look into your eyes... I see forever." 

Jaemin doesn't say anything immediately, frozen as he takes in Jeno's words. 

"For... Forever?" He whispers for clarification, earning nod and him from Jeno. 

"Y'know, if that's okay with you..." The older boy adds sheepishly, trailing off when he feels Jaemin's eyes continue to just stare at him.

"Idiot," Jaemin mutters fondly, bring their hands up to his mouth again. He presses another kiss to the skin, all while maintaining eye contact with the older boy. "I see forever with you too."

Jeno smiles at that, all the nervousness washed away from his system. He looks bright and happy hearing Jaemin's confirmation, squeezing the younger's hand for the third time this evening. 

"Well are you just gonna sit there after that?" Jaemin whispers, raising an eyebrow at the other. Jeno looks at him confusedly, and Jaemin can't fight the endeared look on his face as he rolls his eyes. "Kiss me, dummy."

Jeno doesn't need to hear anymore than that, craning his neck down in an uncomfortable position to reach Jaemin's lips. 

The both of them taste like Chinese food, not an unpleasant taste, but a weird one when there wasn't actually any food in their mouths. Nonetheless, their lips kiss with warmth woven in, something soft with each caress. 

"I love you," Jeno mumbles when they pull away, shifting them around and bringing Jaemin into his lap. He has intentions on kissing him again, and this position doesn't seem to strain his neck too much. 

"I love you too," Jaemin sighs happily, cupping Jeno's face as he leans down to catch his lips in another kiss. One of Jeno's hands move down to curl around Jaemin's waist under his sweatshirt, meeting soft and smooth skin. 

"You're so tiny," Jeno mutters into his mouth, bringing his other hand to brush Jaemin's hair out is his eyes. From where Jaemin is on top of him, Jeno can see the way his bangs fall into his eyes, his eyes that hold the galaxy in them. "My little bunny." 

Jaemin knows, he knows very well that he and Jeno are the same height, while their builds are also similar. But he also knows that Jeno likes to call him tiny because of his smaller waist, slimmer thighs, and leaner frame. As for the bunny part, that's just something that started and never stopped. 

Not that he's complaining. 

Jaemin kisses him again before Jeno can say anything else, one of his hands sliding around to the back of neck, tugging on the short hairs. Jeno groans against his lips, and Jaemin smiles back. 

"Easy there," he teases, although his own voice his shaky. "We have the whole night."

Jeno grunts, eyes darkening at Jaemin's innuendo. 

"You're not patient enough to wait, bunny," Jeno says, looking up at the way Jaemin smiles back at him, as if he knew that Jeno was right. He doesn't say anything though, just presses a kiss to Jeno's cheek, trailing them down to his jaw and neck. "Now who's eager?" 

"I love you," Jaemin giggles back, as if that was answer enough. And maybe it was, because both of Jeno's hands then travel down to the younger's thighs, picking him up. 

Jaemin yelps, grabbing onto Jeno's shoulders instinctively at the sudden movement. When he realizes that Jeno is taking them to his bedroom, he sends the empty takeout containers behind them a forlorn look. 

"You have to clean those up later," he sighs, eyes fluttering shut as Jeno kisses up his neck. Sometimes, Jaemin used to find it odd how Jeno was able to multitask like this, but he found it more attractive than anything else at the end of the day, so it's okay. 

"Don't worry about it," is the answer Jaemin gets, back pressed against the closed door leading to Jeno's bedroom. Jeno's lips come up to kiss him again, softer compared to the other times. His hands feel warm where they're holding him up by, and Jaemin holds onto one of Jeno's wrists, leading it up to his face. 

Jaemin turns his head to the side, breaking their kiss, and kisses Jeno's palm instead. 

"Wanna—" He starts, catching his breath. Jeno opens the door to his bedroom, walking in slowly as he holds Jaemin with one arm. Jaemin then moves the older boy's palm, making it cup his own face. "Jeno—"

"It's okay," Jeno says gently, closing the door behind them. He leads them to his bed, laying Jaemin down slowly, moving a hand to cradle the back of Jaemin's head, resting him against the pillows softly. "I know, bun."

And then their lips are slotting together in another kiss, open mouthed and wet, until Jeno hands travel under Jaemin's sweatshirt, squeezing his waist and running his hands up and down the skin. 

Jaemin grows restless quickly, squirming underneath Jeno with the heat that's engulfing his body with every passing second. No longer do Jeno's clothes feel comfortable, but unbearable instead. 

"Off," Jaemin says between kisses, tugging at Jeno's long sleeve. 

"Ask nicely," Jeno hums, once again moving his mouth down. This time he licks over Jaemin's collarbones, biting down in certain spots which have the younger hissing. 

"Babe," Jaemin whines, both his hands fisted in the back of Jeno's shirt. "C'mon, please?" 

Jaemin pulls Jeno's shirt off of his back without waiting for the latter to do so himself, but Jeno isn't too upset when it results in Jaemin pulling him closer, hands on his bare skin. 

"You smell so good," Jaemin comments, his turn to leave kisses and mark along Jeno's neck. 

"It's the same thing you smell like," Jeno laughs, lifting his head up again. Jaemin is pouting at him again, and Jeno wonders if there's ever a time where he isn't the most adorable boy in the world. "Bunny, you're so cute."

His words seem enough to make Jaemin break out into a blush, pout turning into a shy smile. Doesn't matter how many times they've found themselves in similar positions, Jaemin will always be this way. 

Not that Jeno minds. Jaemin looks the prettiest when he's all pink. 

"Come on Jen," Jaemin whispers, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes travel down from Jeno's face to his shirtless chest, his tongue coming out to wet his lips unknowingly. "Hold me."

And so Jeno does, holds Jaemin like he's the most precious thing in the world. 

Because to Jeno, he is. 

Holds Jaemin down when his hips try to buck up, holds Jaemin's wrists above his head when he claws at his shoulders, holds Jaemin's heart in his hands. 

And then he whines.

Because Jaemin is always whining. And it's sweet, with a hint of desperation, and it makes Jeno's heart swell. Adoration bleeds out of his every pore when he sees Jaemin arch his back beneath him, eyes wide with the stars as he juts his bottom lip out, as if he were begging to be kissed. But instead, he says,

"Feel you," he whines, bringing his hand down Jeno's front to cup his arousal through his shorts. "Wanna feel you."

Jeno's hips stutter in Jaemin's hand, his head dipping down. His forehead meets Jaemin's clothed chest, and it's then that he quickly strips Jaemin of his sweatshirt, tossing it alongside wherever his own shirt had landed. 

Jaemin's chest is flushed with either heat or arousal, pink all the way down past his collarbones. His nipples stand erect and perky on his chest, and Jeno doesn't waste any time before closing his lips around one of them. 

"Jeno, Jeno-ya," Jaemin moans, squeezing his eyes shut when Jeno's hand comes up to pinch his other nipple. The tent in his pants is hard to ignore, and as it's trapped between Jeno's hard stomach, Jaemin can't help himself from grinding up against the older boy's abs. "Oh, oh Jen—"

Jaemin breaks off into another, louder moan when Jeno presses his stomach down harder onto Jaemin's length, catching onto what the younger was doing. 

"You sound so beautiful," Jeno hums, switching over to his other nipple while his hand takes over the previously occupied one. "You are so beautiful, baby. Nana's so tiny, so lovely in my hands."

Jaemin whimpers, Jeno's words making his heart and cock feel throb. 

"Please Jeno," he pants, hands coming back down to cup the other's face. "Touch me."

Jeno smiles softly at him, everything Jeno does is so incredibly soft, and he looks like a dream as he gets up on his knees, and bends to the side to reach into the bedside table. 

His shorts ride low on his hips, and in a moment where he isn't paying attention, Jaemin uses the opportunity to pull his shorts and boxers down in one go. Jeno flinches at first, but then his hard cock stands proud against his stomach, and Jaemin almost drools. 

"Nana—" The other starts, but Jaemin shakes his head, pulling Jeno down again and tangling their bodies together.

"You're so hot," Jaemin says, kissing down Jeno's chest and running his fingers over his abs. "Don't make me wait Jeno-ya, I'm going to go crazy—"

Jeno laughs again at that, a soft and melodious sound that Jaemin has imprinted into his brain. But then, Jeno registers that Jeno had laughed at him. 

"Stop laughing at me," Jaemin complains, noting it as the second time that the older's boy has done so. His hands find their place on Jeno's hips, pushing their crotches together, their moans bleeding together. "I just want you."

"I always want you," Jeno says back, his hands finally reaching behind Jaemin to pull his sweatpants off. The pants and boxers are off in one go, and now their bare bodies are tangled together, warm skin against warm skin. The beats of their hearts are also pressed together, and Jeno doesn't think there's a better feeling than that. 

"This isn't a competition," Jaemin scoffs fondly, excitement rushing through his veins when Jeno pops open the cap on the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. 

"Wasn't making it one," Jeno shrugs, reaching behind Jaemin and prodding a wet finger to his rim. To make things easier, Jaemin throws a leg over Jeno's hips, their hard lengths pulsing against each other. "I always do want you."

"You're so cheesy," Jaemin says breathlessly against Jeno's mouth as the tip of Jeno's finger is slipping past his tight rim of muscle. 

"'M not cheesy," Jeno defends, pushing the rest of the length of his finger in, relaxing Jaemin with a deep kiss to his lips. "Just in love."

"I'm in love with you too," Jaemin sighs, feeling himself adjust to Jeno's one finger. "C'mon babe, another one." 

Jeno is easy to comply at times like this, pushing another finger into Jaemin. He starts scissoring them, relishing in the tiny moans and gasps which leave the younger's mouth. 

Without any prompting from the other, Jeno adds a third finger, slowing down his pace when Jaemin grips his arms right, nails digging into his biceps. 

"You okay?" Jeno asks gently for assurance, his unoccupied hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

"Mhm, y-yeah," Jaemin stutters, breathing heavily against Jeno's chest. He loosens his grip on Jeno's arms, moving his head up a bit to press a kiss to his lips. "Been a while."

"It's okay," Jeno hums, kissing Jaemin back softly as a way to distract him. "So tight for me, hm?" 

"Oh my God," Jaemin groans, weakly smacking Jeno's shoulder. "Shut up." Jeno ends up laughing, so Jaemin lets out his own too. It quickly dissolves into a high pitched moan though, when Jeno's long fingers probe at his prostate. 

"There?" Jeno asks softly, despite already knowing the answer. Jaemin wants to bite back, but his mind and body are clouded with pleasure, so all he does is hum and nod his head. "You're lovely, you know that?"

"Jeno, shut up," Jaemin whines, pushing back onto the other's fingers a little. "You can— Fuck, please, you can fuck me now," he gasps, Jeno's fingers jabbing into his prostate with every move. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you," Jeno mumbles as he pulls his fingers out. He grabs the bottle of lube from where he had tossed it onto the bed earlier, squeezing some more into his palm and coating his cock with it. He can see the beginnings of a protest on the top of Jaemin's tongue, so he silences it by continuing, "I'm gonna love you."

Once again, Jaemin groans, but this time he doesn't even try to hide his smile. 

"God, you're so adorable babe," the younger sighs fondly, one hand cupping his face. Jaemin pulls him in for another kiss, running his tongue over the other boy's teeth just to feel the way he shivers. 

In the meantime, Jeno slots one of his legs between Jaemin's, lining his lubed length against the younger's rim. 

"Okay, bun?" 

Preening just the tiniest bit, Jaemin nods his head, holding his breath when Jeno starts pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he's buried to the hilt. 

Jaemin's breaths come out into tiny hiccups, mixed with his moans as Jeno rocks his hips gently, slowly. One of the older's hands are resting on Jaemin's thigh, keeping that leg over his hip, while the other is cradling the back of his head. 

"Good?" Jeno asks after a while of them filling the air with their laboured breaths and shy moans. Shy for some reason Jeno doesn't know, but Jaemin sounds like a dream whenever he opens his mouth, so he really isn't complaining. 

"Mhm," Jaemin hums shakily, slotting their lips together messily. Jeno puts a little more power into his tiny thrust, hitting deep inside Jaemin and grinding small circles. "Yeah babe, you feel so good."

It takes one look at Jeno through his hooded eyes for Jaemin to know that doesn't ever want to be this intimate with anyone else. 

Being with Jeno is something that comes as naturally as breathing, and Jaemin knows that he won't find someone else like him in the whole universe. 

There's only one Lee Jeno, and if Jaemin wanting to spend forever with him was selfish, then so be it. He's pretty sure Jeno is ready to be selfish with him for forever too. 

"You know," Jeno says between his grunts, lips moving wetly against Jaemin's cheek as he speaks. "You remind me of a pancake." 

"What the fuck?" Jaemin pants, finding it awfully horrifying how he moans right after as Jeno hits his prostate gently. "Jen, why the hell are you talking about pancakes right now?" 

Jeno seems ridiculously unbothered, burying his head into Jaemin's neck and pressing kisses on his skin between every word he says. 

"You're so perfect on the outside. Beautiful, golden, hot," he starts, and Jaemin kind of wants to kick him, but refrains when he remembers that Jeno's dick is in him. But really, who starts talking about this during sex? "But on the inside, you're just soft and mushy. Fluffy and sweet."

Jaemin should be irritated by Jeno, but the way he ended his explanation with a sensual roll of his hips and a hot kiss to his neck makes Jaemin's eyes roll back. 

"J-Jen baby, you're so precious but at all the wrong times," Jaemin gasps, moaning loudly right against Jeno's ear when the latter hits his prostate with force. "Please don't talk about pancakes when your dick is up my ass ever again." 

Jeno chuckles into his ear, seeming to realize his own ridiculousness when Jaemin phrases it like that. 

"Sorry bunny, I love you," Jeno says, locking their lips together as his hips pick up their pace a bit. "Love my pretty Nana."

Jaemin can't answer with Jeno's tongue swirling around everyone in his mouth, running over the roof of his mouth and twisting their tongues together. 

Heat encapsulates his body in every possible way when Jeno hitches his leg up on his hip higher, reached a deeper angle with longer strokes. His moans turn up higher in volume and pitch, sweat accumulating on his back and forehead. 

Jaemin doesn't doubt that Jeno looks any better, but when he opens his eyes and sees Jeno's eyes closed in pleasure and his bottom lip between his teeth, he's rendered breathless. 

Jeno is so handsome. 

Jeno is so gorgeous.

Jeno is so beautiful. 

"You're stunning," Jaemin moans out, watching with a pounding heart as Jeno's eyes flutter open slowly, meeting his own with hooded ones. "'M so lucky." 

Jeno huffs out a breathless laugh, something he does when he's embarrassed by a compliment, but Jaemin finds it endearing anyway. 

Jeno then peppers his face in slow kisses, distracting Jaemin with the feeling of his lips. A soft press to his forehead, his temple, down to his nose and then on both cheeks. The corner of his mouth, square on the lips, and even down the column of his throat. 

By the time Jeno comes back up to meet Jaemin's eyes, the latter's orbs are big and wide, shiny and wet. 

"Are you crying?" He asks, just a little taken aback.

"I just—" Jaemin starts, only to be cut off by a shaky breath. He closes his eyes and lets two tears fall down his cheeks, lips curling into a pout naturally. He looks devastatingly cute as he says, "I just am so in love you." 

Jeno lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief, kissing Jaemin softly to help him relax a little. 

"My little bunny," he drawls sweetly, gently pushing Jaemin's leg down from around his hip. Jaemin seems too out of it to notice what he's trying to do, so Jeno lets him be. 

Very softly, Jeno puts his hands on Jaemin's shoulders, laying him down flat on his back. His head is propped up on the pillows, and his hair fans out like a halo against it. Once Jaemin is laid down flat, Jeno holds his legs open a bit more, fitting himself between them before wrapping them around his waist. 

"Nana bun," Jeno whispers, catching Jaemin's attention despite his low voice. His eyes are still big and wet, but he looks up at Jeno attentively. The latter smiles, stroking one thumb under Jaemin's cheek. "D'you wanna come?" Jaemin's breath catches in his throat, and he nods his head. "Alright baby."

And then, Jeno is thrusting in and out of Jaemin more forcefully, able to draw his hips back far before slamming them back from this position. 

As Jeno's thrusts turn more and more powerful, Jaemin turns his head to the side, leaning into the older boy's palm and kissing his wrist. 

"Love you," he moans brokenly, one of his hands coming down to jerk his own cock, feeling closer and closer to the edge. "Jeno, fuck I'm so close, Jen—"

And then Jaemin is gasping, head thrown back with a lovely staccato sound as Jeno latches his mouth to his nipple. Jeno doesn't stop biting at his chest, sucking bruises into his skin and laving his tongue over the marks to soothe them. 

"Come for me," Jeno mutters, kissing right under Jaemin's jaw, voice loud and ringing in Jaemin's ear. "Let go, bunny." 

So he does, with a cry falling from his lips and ropes of cum painting his stomach and chest. Jeno silences his whines and whimpers with a kiss, canting his hips at a brutal pace to finish off quickly, and although exhausted, Jaemin clenches around the other. 

Jeno comes with a deep moan, painting his insides white as his thrusts turn shallow and slow, until they come to a stop altogether. 

“You’re sticky,” Jeno notes, voice low as he looks down at Jaemin’s mess of a stomach. “Like syrup.”

And then Jeno leans down and starts lapping the cum staining his body, and Jaemin again, wants to kick him for bringing up food talk at a time like this. But then in the back of his mind, he appreciates how he’s cleaning him up. 

Kind of. 

“Am I just a stack of pancakes now?” The younger asks when Jeno’s head is back in his view, rolling his eyes as he watches Jeno licks his lips. 

“Wait, let me pull out before I answer,” Jeno mumbles, remembering how Jaemin didn’t want him to talk about pancakes while his dick was up his ass. Jaemin hisses a bit when he pulls out, and Jeno bends down to kiss him in apology. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “But sure, you’re my stack of pancakes. Tall, hot and sexy.”

Jaemin groans, but ends up laughing halfway through. He isn’t even looking at Jeno, head lolled to the side in exhaustion. His limbs feel boneless, so he’s glad when it’s Jeno who gets off of the bed, to presumably go to the bathroom. 

When he comes back, he has cloths and a water bottle in his hand. Jaemin makes his way to sit up, but Jeno gently pushes a hand on his chest, keeping him laying down.

“Let me clean you up first,” he murmurs. Jaemin doesn’t complain to that, simply stay still and lets Jeno run the wet cloth over his body, wiping away the sweat and other fluids which have caked themselves to his skin. 

When Jeno finishes drying him off with a different cloth, he no longer smells like Jeno. But when he buries his nose into the pillows he’s laying against, the familiar scent is still there. 

“Jeno, come here,” Jaemin calls, earning a hum from the other boy. He hears Jeno walking around the room, but he doesn’t bother turning around to look. 

Jeno turns the lights off before he makes his way back to Jaemin, crawling under the covers and pulling the younger in as well. 

“I missed you,” Jaemin hums, closing his eyes and pressing his ear against Jeno’s heartbeat. Jeno’s arm wraps around the other’s bare waist as he listens to him, rubbing small circles. 

“I left the bed for two minutes, tops,” Jeno giggles, and Jaemin sighs. 

“That’s not what I mean,” he mumbles, angling his head slightly to kiss right in the center of Jeno’s chest. “I missed you all week. Thought about you everyday. I love you, Jen.” 

Jeno smiles, giddy knowing that Jaemin can’t see him. He wraps his arms around Jaemin tighter, practically squishing them together as he kisses his read repeatedly. 

“I love you too, Nana.”


End file.
